ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Memoir in the Past Storyline
Memoir in the Past is original first storyline where we could introduction the mysterious character to the public. This also revealing her power of using a deck in tightly combines. Characters :See Category:Memoir in the Past characters The main characters are original created by Frederick Burnsworth, those are yet to designing. Plot Memoir in the Past is set in some point of New York in the past, some point during event of 9/11. This whole have explain the reason why Memoir have to join us in the adventure of her pre-history life. Beginning Enter Memoir Unknown Lady entered the Fight Arena and battled the mysterious guy but lost to him. She returned to her present time for while. Nearly Two Years Later She returned to same battle arena and met her prehistory mother to talk with her. She explained to her about her duty and left, but not before she was gone, she told her that her coming child would saving her life. She took a walk on the original street and met the destined archenemy that gave her a set of black cat ears as a result. She returned to the battle arena with her new founding ears and talked with her father. She then leaved from there after learned that she came to wrong time line once more. Five Years Later The events are setting in as our mysterious warrior arrived there. She first dueled and defeated Zetta in the duel for the throne. She later told her darkly aunt that Asuka want to put a revenge on her but they must warm up first. That was where Memoir have successful merging her aunt into one. Then she was forcing to watch her deformed aunts dueling and battling at each other. She decided to challenge Runa with her same dragon deck while her opponent used the deck. It seemed like Memoir got bad hand and Runa gained her first victory to gain some trust on her. When Yami Hiita went passing her niece, she was asking that she's part of the corrupted lady - she learned that Memoir who she spoke to is from the future as her five-year-old form came in the view, along with Dark Zetta. They then watched the young one mistake burned the past version with her unfounded psychic power. The original version was now trying to prevent the event of such death of her aunt - Jane's. But she was distracted by unknown character appearance and lost her chance to save her Aunt Jane from the death. She then decided to challenge Runa for second time, with her full power instead. The duel was interrupted as Runa had artifact body instead of real in the result of Memoir's dragon power. Therefore she ended her aunt's life for second time. Returning to Battle Arena She helped her wounded aunt back to the battle arena to meet her father. Jane spoke her last word to her brother before she collapsed in the result of her true death. Memoir had lost her courage to continue the duty when she watched her die from the world. He had returning and tried to taunt on her for losing her favorite aunt, but he was blocked by alternate form before he took his leave. After Memoir regained her willing to continue and finish her duty, she quickly revealed that she was her daughter, only from the future as she transformed into monstrous form that easily destroy all knights in the sight. Memoir's Secrets After a travel to North Pole and some battle, she met and then she ultimate defeated Hiita in the fire-attribute battle, by hand-to-hand combat. Later, the mother of Memoir went to check on her daughter to learning that Memoir was already dead at her current age. Memoir revealed more of herself as she defeated more knights with her various powers, but went unconscious to let her instinct take over for short time. When she regained her consciousness, she outraged and destroyed up to 100 knights with her two handguns easily. She was then challenging by real Ryan in the duel. She unleashed her power of Yubel upon him and defeated him quickly. Soon later, her mother learned other secret behind her daughter and wish to challenge her to learn that kind secret. Memoir glad to accepting the challenge and defeated her quickly with combines easily. She decided to admit the secret to her mother that she have a daughter. Final Duty Memoir went to take some training but had to crashing with him once more, and ultimate won again. She returned to the arena to find one of her gift from Divine - Twilight Memoir. She was cornering for minute but easily change the motive toward Twilight version quickly due to her death part - therefore she absorbed the power to herself. After that, she met her alternate form and talked with her almost as if she was friend with her for long time. She then turned her attention to and helped her feeling better since she got a friend. After this point, Memoir announced that her duty of being in this period is complete and leaved. Mechanic Minute As soon as Original Memoir left, her future version that appeared to be cybernetic happening to arrive there and explained the reason why she appeared to be one. She then took a challenge against one of her future enemies - Fult Phenon. She then disappeared before her mother ever finished her question. Toward the End Neos made his (her) appearance at this minute and challenged the guy in the hand-to-hand combat and she ultimate won once more. She explained to her host's mother about Memoir's further future. That encouraged Cosmo and helped her to support her child though the duel and the parenthood. Chapter Lists *Memoir in the Past Chapter Lists